Ensemble Malgré Eux
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: Que se passe t il lorsque Drago et Hermione se retrouvent fourrés ensemble dans des situations impossibles ? Réponse dans cette trilogie de OS dont chacun est consacré à une histoire tortueuse destinée à rapprocher le serpent et la lionne…
1. Fécondation Non Désirée

**'¤ ENSEMBLE MALGRE EUX ¤'**

_Disclaimer : J'aime à la folie les sushi et Edward Cullen. _

_A/N : Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? En attendant de terminer ma fic « Chasse d'un Passé » voici un petit recueil sur Dray et Mione ! Il s'agit en fait d'une trilogie de OS consacrés à Drago et Hermione. Ouais, je reviens fidèle à mon cher couple favori ! Le Sang-Pur et la Sang-de-Bourbe. Le Blond et la Brune. Le Serpent et la Lionne. Tout les sépare et ils se détestent mais lorsque Mely s'en mêle en les fourrant tous les deux dans des situations aussi abracadabrantesques que gênantes, farfelues ou voire même indécentes, Malefoy et Granger vont bien être obligés de faire avec et de se rapprocher malgré eux ! Au programme : de la haine à l'amour en passant par de l'humour et beaucoup de problèmes… Ceci est donc un recueil de 3 OS indépendants qui mettra en scène 3 situations impossibles dans lesquelles je me ferai une joie de torturer Dray et Mione ! J'espère que ce mini recueil consacré à mon couple préféré vous plaira… Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Fécondation Non Désirée**

_Pour assurer la prochaine génération de Mangemorts, Voldemort choisit des mères porteuses dotées d'un bon potentiel de force pour engendrer les membres de sa future armée… Son choix pour Drago : la sorcière la plus puissante de sa génération… Mais comment l'arrogant blond réagira-t-il en apprenant qu'il est censé féconder Hermione ? _

–Lucius, mon fidèle serviteur, as-tu bien compris mon plan ?

–Oui, Maître.

–J'ai l'intention de propager mon pouvoir et pour cela, il faut assurer les futures générations de Mangemorts. Il faudra qu'ils soient puissants, très puissants, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris le soin de choisir moi-même les Mangemorts les plus forts ainsi que les mères porteuses ayant un bon potentiel en elles pour former de grands futurs Mangemorts.

–C'est une bonne idée, maître. Et Drago sera très honoré d'avoir été choisi par vous.

–Justement, après une étude minutieuse, j'ai trouvé qui sera la mère porteuse du futur Mangemort engendré par ton fils.

–Vraiment, maître ?

–Une sorcière très puissante. La plus puissante de sa génération, d'ailleurs. Non seulement dotée d'un grand potentiel magique mais également très intelligente et rusée. Son union avec ton fils ne pourra que former un futur Mangemort invincible, exactement ce que je cherche pour mon armée.

–Et puis-je vous demander qui est cette jeune sorcière si puissante qui fera office de mère porteuse ?

–Elle se nomme Hermione Granger.

A ce nom, Lucius déglutit.

–Hermione… Granger, Maître ? L'amie de Potter ? Mais enfin, vous n'y pensez pas. C'est une Sang-de-B…

–Et qu'importe ? rugit Voldemort d'une voix terrible. Dois-je te rappeler que l'immondice qui m'a conçu était un… _Moldu_ ? cracha-t-il, l'air écoeuré. Et pourtant, il a engendré le sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps : _moi_ ! Ton fils fécondera cette Hermione Granger pour me donner un nouveau Mangemort ! Ai-je été clair ?

–Très, Maître… Je vais envoyer des hommes à sa recherche.

¤¤¤

Hermione venait de s'endormir dans son dortoir de Préfète-en-Chef à Poudlard. La fin de l'année approchait aussi, elle travaillait plus dur que jamais et s'écroulait tous les soirs dans son lit après avoir à peine touché l'oreiller. Et donc ce soir-là, elle était tellement endormie qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la porte de sa chambre qui venait de grincer, ni les pas de deux silhouettes encagoulées se dirigeant jusqu'à son lit… Tout se passa très vite et elle n'eut même pas le temps de voir des bras l'agripper et une main la bâillonner pour l'empêcher de hurler…

¤¤¤

On avait administré à Hermione une potion pour la garder endormie plusieurs heures, le temps que l'on puisse l'enfermer dans un endroit sûr. Au bout d'un moment, la jeune fille se réveilla péniblement. Ayant tout juste eu le temps de voir qu'elle était victime d'un kidnapping avant d'avoir été endormie par la potion, elle redoutait ce qu'elle verrait en se réveillant. Mais à son énorme surprise, en regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit aucun cachot, aucun barreau, aucun mur gris sale et dégoûtant. Au contraire, elle se trouvait dans une grande chambre, l'air très confortable, décorée de bleu et de blanc avec un grand lit à baldaquins et aux rideaux de satin azur.

« Mais que… » commença-t-elle en se levant.

Elle tressaillit alors en entendant la grande porte en bois s'ouvrir derrière elle. Elle n'eut que le temps de se mettre dans une position de défense avant de découvrir des cheveux blonds qui entraient dans la pièce.

–Ma… Malefoy ? s'exclama-t-elle en baissant légèrement les bras. Que…

–Génial, je vais devoir me taper Granger la rate Sang-de-Bourbe, grogna ce dernier en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Il la dévisagea ensuite de haut de bas d'un œil critique tandis qu'Hermione affichait un air totalement ahuri.

–_Quoi_ ? s'écria-t-elle. Malefoy, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chambre ? C'est toi qui m'as enlevée pour m'amener ici ?

–Sûrement pas ! rétorqua Drago d'une voix grinçante. Ce sont des Mangemorts qui t'ont amenée là. Tu es comme qui dirait… une _élue_, ajouta-t-il.

–Une élue ? répéta Hermione, effarée. Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

–Bon… soupira-t-il. Etant donné que tu es embarquée dans cette histoire, autant tout te dire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut assurer la prochaine génération de Mangemorts. Pour qu'ils soient forts et puissants, il a choisi les meilleurs d'entre nous pour être engendreurs, comme il dit… Et comme mères porteuses, il a choisi les sorcières du pays ayant un grand potentiel de force… dont toi… avec moi… ajouta-t-il d'une voix amère.

La foudre serait tombée sur elle que la tête d'Hermione n'aurait pas été pire. Ses yeux semblaient être sur le point de sortir de leurs orbites et sa bouche entrouverte lui donnait un air complètement ahuri.

–QU… _QUOI_ ?! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Avoir… _ton_ bébé ?

–Ouais, répondit Drago d'une voix amère. On va devoir coucher ensemble pour commencer… T'es contente, Granger ?

–NON ! répliqua cette dernière d'une voix horrifiée. Jamais de la vie ! Hors de question !

Elle retomba sur le tapis, complètement bouleversée. Coucher avec Malefoy et avoir son bébé ?! Elle hallucinait, là ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Drago, lui, la dévisagea d'un air suffisant. Il s'assit alors sur le lit et soupira :

–Ça me déplait tout autant que toi, Granger, si tu savais… Mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu seras tuée, sinon.

–Eh bien, faisons semblant et lorsqu'ils verront que je ne suis toujours pas enceinte, je prétendrai être stérile ! suggéra Hermione en réfléchissant à toute vitesse, à peine remise du choc.

–Tu crois franchement que ce sera aussi simple ? Il le saura, Granger ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait toujours tout.

–Malefoy, il est hors de question que je fasse l'amour avec toi ! déclara Hermione d'une voix sèche. Encore moins que je porte ton bébé et définitivement moins le donner à V… Voldemort pour qu'il en fasse un tueur !

Drago haussa alors un sourcil moqueur.

–Tu es assez brave pour prononcer son nom mais pas assez pour coucher avec moi ?

–Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un bébé et de le sacrifier à Voldemort ! déclara Hermione d'une voix forte. Jamais je ne lui ferai ça !

–Granger… ne me dis pas que tu es prête à être tuée pour quelque chose qui n'existera même pas ?

Hermione ne répondit rien, vaincue. A genoux sur le tapis, elle baissa la tête pour masquer son visage de ses épais cheveux châtains. Coucher avec Malefoy… faire un bébé… un Mangemort pour Voldemort… C'était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça… Des larmes vinrent alors rouler sur ses joues.

–Hé, Granger, mais tu pleures ? s'étonna Drago en avançant vers elle.

–Non, je suis hilare, comme tu peux le voir !

La jeune fille commença alors à sangloter doucement, ne sachant comment elle allait s'en sortir. Drago, gêné, s'assit à ses côtés.

–Bah, ne t'inquiète pas. Regarde la chambre dans laquelle tu vas vivre pendant ta grossesse, elle est sympa, non ? Et puis durant les premières années de sa vie, tu auras le droit de rester avec ton bébé.

–Je… je ne veux pas… balbutia Hermione.

–Mais on va se faire tuer tous les deux à cause de ton stupide entêtement ! Allons, Granger, sois un peu coopérative ! Où est passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ?

–Malefoy, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, au moins ? s'énerva Hermione.

–Moi, je ne te demande rien, ce sont les ordres du Maître ! répliqua Drago. Je m'en serais très bien passé !

Hermione soupira et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit la main froide de Drago posée sur son épaule.

–Granger ?

–Quoi ?

–Couche avec moi.

–Non !

¤¤¤

Et les jours passèrent, puis ils se transformèrent en semaines durant lesquelles Hermione refusait toujours autant de coopérer lorsque Drago revenait renouveler sa demande.

–Je te donne encore une semaine, Granger ! avait-il fini par la menacer, arrivé aux limites de la patience. Je me suis toujours interdit de faire ça mais si tu continues à refuser, je serai dans l'obligation de te violer !

–Essaye seulement, je m'entaillerai les veines avant ! avait riposté Hermione d'un ton sans réplique.

Mais comme celle de Drago, la patience de Voldemort avait ses limites, elle aussi. Ainsi, quand il convoqua Drago au bout de trois semaines, il avait l'air furieux.

–Ce bébé n'est toujours pas conçu ? s'exclama-t-il avec fureur. Je ne vais pas attendre des siècles ! Il me faut une nouvelle armée le plus tôt possible !

–Nous… nous essayons, Maître… répondit Drago d'une voix bredouille. Elle sera bientôt enceinte, je vous le promets.

–Ça vaut mieux pour vous deux, alors dépêche-toi d'engrosser cette Sang-de-Bourbe ! déclara vulgairement Voldemort avant de lui tourner le dos.

¤¤¤

Et lorsque Drago revint voir Hermione dans sa chambre le soir même, ce n'était plus de la colère qu'elle perçut dans sa voix, c'était du désespoir.

–Pitié, Granger ! la supplia Drago en la secouant par les épaules alors qu'elle se reposait sur son lit. Il n'a plus de patience, il va nous tuer tous les deux !

Hermione était presque aussi choquée que le jour où il lui avait appris qu'elle était sensé servir de mère porteuse. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'arrogant Drago Malefoy aussi suppliant, aussi désespéré… Ses yeux glacés l'imploraient, il ne jouait pas cette fois.

–Quand ? murmura-t-elle, la gorge sèche.

–D'un jour à l'autre, soupira-t-il. S'il voit que l'on ne peut pas concevoir, il nous éliminera tous les deux. Et comme tu refuses de le faire et que je ne peux pas me résoudre à abuser de toi… c'en est fini de nous… murmura-t-il. Et tout ça pour un bébé qui ne verra jamais le jour !

A cet instant, Drago fut appelé par son père et quitta la chambre, laissant une Hermione perplexe et désorientée. Drago avait raison. Elle allait mourir et pour quoi ? Pour sauver un bébé de Voldemort, un bébé qui de toute façon ne naîtrait jamais, si elle mourrait… Et Drago qui se refusait de la violer et allait mourir aussi pour ça… Que devait-elle faire ? Elle ne savait plus… Elle n'était plus sûre de rien…

¤¤¤

Lorsque Drago revint dans la chambre d'Hermione le soir même, il eut la surprise de constater que la lumière était tamisée et que la jeune fille était en chemise de nuit.

–Granger ? s'étonna-t-il. Que…

–Finissons-en, Malefoy, murmura Hermione en se dirigeant vers lui. Tu avais raison. Mourir maintenant ne servirait à rien. Fais-moi ce bébé. Mais avant… promets-moi une chose.

–Quoi ? chuchota Drago, le visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

–Promet-moi… que tu feras tout pour que notre bébé ne devienne pas un Mangemort… et que tu feras tout ce que tu pourras pour que je puisse le récupérer.

–Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie que mon enfant devienne un esclave de Voldemort ? répliqua Drago. Je te le promets, Granger. Tu n'as même pas besoin de ma promesse, je ferai tout pour ça. Et je ferai également tout pour qu'il ne te fasse pas du mal… à toi, ajouta-t-il maladroitement.

–Merci, Malefoy…

Ils se regardèrent alors, embarrassés.

–Euh… Je suppose que je dois… commença-t-il, gêné.

–Ce serait un bon début, murmura Hermione.

Et elle ferma les yeux pour sentir les mains de Drago entourer ses hanches et ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Elle se sentit étrange à ce contact… Embrasser Malefoy… Mais elle entrouvrit la bouche pour approfondir le baiser et noua ses bras autour de son cou. Tant qu'à faire ce bébé, autant le faire bien.

Drago glissa alors ses doigts sous sa chemise de nuit et caressa ses cuisses, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'elle se ferait tripoter par Drago Malefoy…

Le jeune homme la souleva ensuite dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur elle et reprit ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit sourd les fasse sursauter.

–C'était quoi ? murmura Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

–Je ne sais pas… répondit Drago sur elle.

Et le bruit se répéta, suivis de cris. Ils n'osaient pas bouger, comme tétanisés. Soudain, le plafond se mit à trembler et des débris de murs tombèrent alors sur eux. Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et entoura sa tête de ses mains pour la protéger et ils restèrent un moment ainsi sans faire un geste, recroquevillés sur le lit l'un contre l'autre.

Lorsque les bruits, les cris et les tremblements prirent fin, plusieurs longues minutes plus tard, Hermione se détacha lentement de l'étreinte de Drago et allait dire quelque chose lorsque leur porte s'ouvrit la volée. Mais celui qui l'avait ouvert n'entra pas car il ouvrait à présent toutes les autres portes du lieu en criant autour de lui :

« SORTEZ TOUS ! VENEZ VOIR ! HARRY POTTER A VAINCU LE SEIGNEUR DES TENEBRES ! NOUS SOMMES LIBRES ! LIBRES ! »

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, les yeux ronds, n'osant croire au miracle qui venait de se produire. Ils étaient libres ! Voldemort était enfin mort ! Et ils ne seraient pas obligés de faire un bébé ensemble !

Ils rougirent à l'unisson en voyant qu'ils étaient encore tous les deux en petite tenue et étroitement enlacés. Drago leva les yeux vers Hermione, les joues rouges. Elle avait presque l'air… _déçu_… Souriant, il enlaça sa taille et chuchota :

–Que dirais-tu d'en faire un et de… le garder pour nous ?

**FIN**


	2. Une Leçon de Modestie

**Une Leçon de Modestie**

_Afin d'en apprendre plus sur les plans des Mangemorts, Hermione prend l'apparence de Pansy Parkinson grâce à du Polynectar. Mais elle aura une mauvaise surprise : la voyant ainsi, Drago la prend évidemment pour sa petite amie et cherche à prendre un peu de bon temps avec elle… A travers le visage et le corps de Pansy, voilà notre Hermione en mauvaise posture…_

En ce jour de juillet suivant leur Sixième année à Poudlard, assis en cercle dans le grand living du 12, square Grimmaud, trois adolescents discutaient d'un air grave.

–Tu es certaine que tu veux le faire, Hermione ? s'enquit Ron. Ça risque d'être dangereux…

–Ne vous inquiétez pas, sous l'apparence de Parkinson, je ne risquerai rien, assura Hermione. Par contre, vous en Crabbe et Goyle, vous risqueriez plus gros.

–En tout cas, si ça tourne mal, tu transplanes pour rentrer immédiatement, lui recommanda Harry.

–Ne vous inquiétez pas, les garçons. Ça ira.

Afin d'en savoir plus sur les plans des Mangemorts et les prochaines attaques pour protéger le plus de personnes possibles, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient eu l'idée du bon vieux Polynectar, comme lors de leur Deuxième année où ils s'étaient transformés en Crabbe et Goyle pour en apprendre plus sur la Chambre des Secrets. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait des plans de Voldemort, et Hermione s'était courageusement portée volontaire pour s'en charger, ce que ses amis avaient fini par lui accorder après mille recommandations.

–Et pour le cheveu ? s'enquit Harry.

–J'ai ce qu'il faut, assura Hermione. Lavande m'a dit qu'elle lui avait prêté sa brosse à cheveux il y a quelques temps. Comme Pansy est brune et Lavande blonde, il m'a seulement suffi d'extraire de la brosse quelques cheveux noirs.

–Tu es sûre ? s'enquit Ron d'un air suspicieux. Tu ne risques pas de te retrouver en chat ou autre animal cette fois ?

–Mais oui ! répondit Hermione d'un air impatient. Et puis, je les aurais reconnu d'entre mille, ses horribles cheveux plats et graisseux… Je saurai soutirer des informations à Malefoy, faites-moi confiance.

¤¤¤

Quelques heures plus tard, le Polynectar ayant mijoté pendant un mois était fin prêt. Et Hermione regarda, l'air nauséeux, le verre poisseux et d'une couleur douteuse qu'elle était sensée boire.

–Allez, vas-y cul sec, l'encouragea Ron.

–Bon… à la vôtre, marmonna-t-elle en levant son verre.

Hermione se boucha alors le nez et porta à ses lèvres l'immonde élixir qu'elle avala d'un trait en grimaçant. Aussitôt bu, le verre tomba sur le sol pour se briser en mille morceaux. Hermione poussa un gémissement écoeuré et tomba à genoux en se tenant la gorge comme si elle la brûlait.

–Ça va, Hermione ? s'enquit Ron.

Elle ne répondit pas mais les garçons virent sa longue et épaisse chevelure châtaine s'affiner, rétrécir et se raidir jusqu'à devenir noire et coiffée au carré avec une frange courte. Ses joues se gonflèrent légèrement et son visage s'arrondit un peu. Ses yeux se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, viraient au brun sombre et devenaient mesquins tandis son nez s'affinait pour remonter en trompette. En même temps, sa silhouette devenait plus petite et fine. Et lorsqu'elle releva le visage, Harry et Ron sursautèrent en découvrant la face de pékinois à la place du visage de leur amie.

–Ça a marché ? s'enquit Hermione à travers la voix nasillarde de Pansy.

–Et comment ! s'exclama Harry. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était l'affreuse Parkinson devant moi.

Ron, quant à lui, la regardait avec un drôle d'air, comme s'il tentait de résister à une incroyable envie.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ron ? lui demanda Hermione sous le visage de Pansy.

–Hermione, si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te… frapper avec cette tête-là, lâcha finalement Ron.

–Rassure-toi, j'aurais envie de me frapper moi-même si je me voyais avec la tête de Parkinson, rit Hermione. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de miroir ici…

–Allez, ne perd pas de temps, intervint Harry. Tu as tout juste une heure pour récolter des informations sur les prochaines attaques de Mangemorts, après quoi tu retrouveras ta véritable apparence.

–Je sais, je ferai vite, promit Hermione.

Certains membres de l'Ordre avaient réussi à savoir où se cachaient les Malefoy. Hermione n'aurait donc qu'à y transplaner. Ils avaient préféré faire envoyer un espion là-bas plutôt que de s'y rendre tous pour les arrêter, de peur de les voir s'enfuir avant ou même de tomber dans un guet-apens.

–Bon, j'y vais… murmura-t-elle. Souhaitez-moi bonne chance.

Et sous l'encouragement de ses amis, elle se concentra pour transplaner dans une grande bâtisse, l'air ancienne, entourée d'une forêt et tombant en ruine. C'était donc là qu'ils se cachaient… Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que c'était assez vide, mis à part quelques sacs de couchage et table de provisions improvisés…

Soudain, elle tressaillit en entendant des pas. Et si c'était Lucius Malefoy ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il la trouve ici, elle ignorait si Pansy y était déjà venue et malin comme il était, Lucius risquerait de comprendre…

Elle n'eut que le temps de se cacher derrière un muret de pierre et jeta un œil furtif à la silhouette qui venait d'arriver. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Drago, la posture droite, les cheveux blonds tombant en mèches raides sur son visage, la cape noire légèrement sale.

_« Allez… A moi de jouer »_ songea Hermione en soupirant.

Et elle se releva pour sortir de sa cachette. En la voyant, Drago sursauta et eut un sourire charmeur.

–Pansy ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais tu es déjà venue ce matin… Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

–Non, euh, c'est juste que… tu me manquais déjà, improvisa Hermione en essayant d'imiter les intonations niaises et mielleuses de Pansy.

En entendant cela, le sourire de Drago s'élargit et il se rapprocha d'elle avec un regard qu'il voulait séducteur.

–Voyez-vous cela… Je te manquais déjà, ma petite Spice Snaky adorée?

_« Berk ! »_ songea Hermione au surnom employé.

–Mais bien sûr mon… Sexy Snake, improvisa Hermione.

–D'habitude c'est _Sex_ Snake, mais ça me va, fit Drago en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

–Rien… de spécial, balbutia Hermione en frissonnant à ce contact. Et toi ?

–Oh, rien. Mon père est parti voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il va lui confier une nouvelle mission.

–Ah… A ce propos, des nouvelles attaques contre ces… crétins de l'Ordres sont prévues ? risqua Hermione.

–Ne parlons pas affaires, répliqua Drago avec un sourire mielleux. Je t'ai dit que nous étions seuls, toi et moi, alors autant en profiter.

Avant qu'elle ait pu faire un geste, Hermione sentit les lèvres de Drago se poser sur les siennes. Même si c'était à travers le corps de Pansy Parkinson, elle était en train… d'_embrasser_ Drago Malefoy ! Merlin ! Jésus Marie Joseph ! Putain !

Elle se serait d'ailleurs dérobée sur ses jambes si Drago ne l'avait pas rattrapée en l'attirant par la taille, tout contre lui. Elle sentit la langue du jeune homme venir taquiner la sienne… celle de Pansy. Et sans réfléchir, Hermione répondit à son baiser. C'était peut-être un salaud, un vaniteux, un égoïste, un raciste, un con et un être cruel, vil et insensible, mais Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il embrassait bien…

–Oh, putain, Pansy… Avec un baiser pareil, tu me files déjà la trique… chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Hein ? Oh, non… Il n'allait quand même pas…

–J'ai envie de toi, Pansy… déclara-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts de sa taille à ses hanches.

Eh bien si…

–Euh… attend… tenta Hermione en frissonnant lorsqu'elle sentit sa virilité se durcir contre elle. On ne pourrait pas…

Mais Drago avait déjà reprit ses lèvres et faisait à présent vagabonder ses mains sur ses fesses.

–Malefoy ! s'étrangla Hermione.

–Malefoy ? répéta Drago en arquant un sourcil. Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? Enfin, bon, si ça t'excite, j'ai rien contre…

Et hop, il la plaqua contre le mur et souleva le t-shirt qu'elle portait d'un doigt avant de promener sa main sur son dos, son ventre et ses seins. Bien que ce fût le corps de Pansy, Hermione ne pouvait pas résoudre à faire ça… C'était tout de même _elle_ à l'intérieur !

–Allez, ma petite vorace…

–Non… Mhf… fit-elle sous les lèvres de Drago qui à présent s'ingéniait à lui retirer son soutien-gorge à travers son t-shirt.

Et malgré le plaisir qu'elle ressentait sous les caresses de Drago qu'elle n'aurait décidément jamais imaginé si doué, elle le repoussa des deux mains.

–Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Pansy ? s'énerva Drago. Je t'ai dit que nous étions seuls ! Où est le problème ?

–Je… je n'ai pas envie… déclara Hermione.

–Pas envie ? répéta-t-il, l'air ahuri. _Toi_ ? Et tu veux me faire croire ça ?

–Bah…

–Arrête, Pansy ! Ce matin encore, tu m'as entraîné dans les buissons et tu m'as sauté dessus ! Et l'an dernier à Poudlard ! Quand le dortoir était vide, tu m'attendais presque tous les soirs sur mon lit, jambes écartées ! Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi, maintenant !

–Je… je dois rentrer, improvisa Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

–Je ferai vite, grommela Drago en soulevant la jupe qu'elle portait. Alors laisse-moi me soulager sans discuter.

–Hmm… !

–Pansy, il me semble t'avoir dit que j'avais envie de prendre mon pied ! Alors laisse-toi faire et contente-toi d'écarter ! grogna-t-il en attrapant sa petite culotte.

A ces mots, Hermione vit rouge. « _Laisse-toi faire et contente-toi d'écarter_ ! » Se _« soulager »_ ! Elle savait que Pansy était une cruche idiote et sans aucune personnalité mais de là à se laisser traiter comme ça ! Il la prenait vraiment pour sa chose ou sa catin personnelle, là ! Comment pouvait-elle le laisser lui parler de la sorte ? Décidemment, elle était soit trop idiote soit trop amoureuse ou encore nymphomane pour se laisser faire comme ça, et lui, il devait rester avec elle uniquement pour se _soulager_, comme il disait…

–Drago, je t'ai dit non, alors c'est _non_ ! déclara Hermione à travers la voix de Pansy, inhabituellement aussi dure avant de le repousser vivement.

–Mais P…

–Je ne suis pas une vulgaire chose dont tu peux disposer à ta guise ! déclara-t-elle sèchement, poings sur les hanches. Je ne suis pas une pute, Drago, je suis ta _petite amie_ ! Et en tant que telle, j'attends que me respectes comme je te respecte ! Et pour commencer, tu devrais apprendre à accepter un non !

–C'est Greengrass qui t'a mis ces idioties en tête, c'est ça ? s'énerva Drago. Attend un peu que je le voie, celle-là…

–Ça t'est donc si difficile à imaginer que je puisse penser par moi-même ? s'énerva Hermione. Ou tu ne supportes tout simplement pas le fait qu'une fille te dise non ? Tu te crois donc irrésistible ? Tu crois peut-être que je suis ta propriété privée ? Que tu m'as acquise jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ? ironisa-t-elle. Eh bien, détrompe-toi !

Drago contemplait à présent Pansy/Hermione d'un air ahuri. Jamais Pansy n'avait osé lui parler ainsi auparavant, elle l'adorait trop pour ça.

–Parce que tu n'es pas un dieu, contrairement ce que tu sembles imaginer ! poursuivit-elle d'une voix furieuse. Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu n'es qu'un mec, et même un mec spécialement arrogant et macho ! J'en ai marre que tu te prennes pour la huitième merveille du monde, redescend un peu sur terre et remets-toi donc en question, Drago ! Tu m'as peut-être eue à tes pieds avant, mais maintenant, c'est terminé ! Pour m'avoir, il va falloir que tu me mérites ! Et pour me mériter, j'attends du respect !

Hermione conclut son monologue les joues en feu. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle venait non seulement de faire se rebeller Pansy Parkinson contre Drago mais pire ! Elle venait de montrer à Drago que Pansy n'était pas qu'une cruche soumise mais attendait d'être respectée.

–C'est compris ? ajouta-t-elle sévèrement à l'intention de Drago.

–Euh… oui, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix.

Il était d'accord ! Incroyable ! Elle venait de remettre Drago Malefoy, le roi des machos à sa place par une leçon de modestie à travers Pansy Parkinson ! Et d'ailleurs, elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle venait de rendre service à cette idiote à tête de pékinois… Quoique Pansy n'apprécierait peut-être pas le tout nouveau respect auquel elle aurait droit… Après tout, elle aimait peut-être ça, se faire traiter comme une pauvre chose soumise ?

–Je dois y aller, à présent, déclara Hermione d'une voix suffisante. A plus tard, Drago…

Elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir les informations dont elle avait besoin car le Polynectar allait bientôt cesser de faire effet mais ce n'était pas grave car elle avait eu une satisfaction plus grande encore et ce qu'elle rêvait depuis sa première année à Poudlard : clouer le bec de Drago Malefoy.

Et tandis qu'elle s'en allait d'un pas fier, jubilant intérieurement de son exploit, Drago la regarda et la rappela :

–Euh… Pansy ?

–Oui ?

–Pourquoi est-ce que tes cheveux sont châtains et ébouriffés, tout à coup ?

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N: Je vous remercie tous pour vos nombreux commentaires qui m'ont fait fin plaisir ! Et une très bonne année à vous puisque c'est mon premier upload de 2007 XD Si certains RAR n'arrivent pas, c'est le site qui bug encore malheureusement ! Espérons que ça cesse vite ! Le dernier OS la semaine prochaine ! Bisous pleins !_


	3. Les Pensées d’un Mâle

**Les Pensées d'un Mâle**

_Capturé par l'Ordre, Drago jure avoir été soumis à l'Imperium par Voldemort. Pour le savoir, les membres de l'Ordre ont recourt à un sort qui permet d'entendre toutes ses pensées. Intéressant, quand au lieu des plans de Voldemort, ce sont les fantasmes de Drago sur une certaine Miss Granger que l'on entend… _

_Note : Les pensées de Drago sont écrites en italiques et sans guillemets._

Retenu prisonnier par diverses chaînes et liens, Drago, capturé par des membres de l'Ordre, fut brutalement jeté sur une chaise en métal froid se trouvant dans le grenier du 12, Square Gimmaud. Lorsqu'il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, la première chose qu'il rencontra fut les yeux austères et effrayants de Maugrey Fol Œil.

–Sale chose ! beugla ce dernier d'un air méprisant. Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein !

–Puisque je vous dis que je les ai quittés ! protesta Drago en essayant de se dégager.

–Perfide menteur ! Félon !

–Je les ai quittés il y a déjà plusieurs semaines et j'avais l'intention de me ranger dans votre camp avec des informations concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Pourquoi aurais-je traîné dans les environs de votre QG, sinon ?

En entendant qu'il pouvait posséder des informations utiles, Maugrey se tut et tous tendirent l'oreille, intéressés par cette éventualité.

–Vraiment ? releva Lupin. Et qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un piège ?

–Je dis vrai, promit Drago d'un air sincère.

Un silence pensif s'abattit sur la pièce durant de nombreuses secondes, comme si tous cherchaient à lire en Drago. Finalement, Harry fut le premier à rompre le silence.

–Utilisons du _Veritaserum_, suggéra-t-il.

–Non, cela ne marchera pas, lui apprit Tonks. Les Mangemorts ont récemment mis au point – selon nos espions – une contre formule permettant de résister au sort si jamais l'un d'entre eux se faisaient prendre. C'est donc probablement inutile.

–En effet, confirma Lupin. Mais nous pouvons utiliser le _Pensarevelatum_.

–Qu'est-ce ? s'enquit Harry.

–Un sort permettant d'entendre toutes les pensées d'un individu. Etant donné que ce sort viole toutes les lois de l'intimité humaine, son utilisation est formellement interdite, sauf cas spécial, mais il me semble que celui-ci en est un et que le sort serait donc justifié, conclut Lupin.

Tous approuvèrent à cette idée sauf Drago qui paraissait plus horrifié qu'inquiet.

–C'est une violation totale de la vie privée ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui puisse entendre mes pensées, c'est dégoûtant !

–Ça l'est encore plus pour nous, la fouine bondissante, crois-moi, riposta Maugrey en fronçant le nez. Estime-toi déjà heureux que l'on te laisse en vie.

Après quelques minutes de débat, la décision générale fut prise : lancer ce sort à Drago, malgré les jérémiades de celui-ci, plaidant la pudeur et l'intimité.

–Tu es mal placé pour faire une réclamation, surtout lorsqu'elle concerne l'intégrité, après avoir été un Mangemort, gronda Maugrey. _Pensarevelatum _!

Frappé par le sort, Drago fut projeté d'un bond en arrière sur sa chaise et sembla enveloppé d'une fumée opaque durant un bref instant avant de retrouver ses esprits.

–Je ne penserai rien du tout, déclara-t-il d'une voix butée.

–Au bout d'un moment, tu y seras bien obligé, lui répondit Lupin en haussant les épaules. Il est prouvé scientifiquement qu'un être humain qui ne pense pas devient fou.

Sous les vociférations de Drago, toujours ligoté, chacun partit à l'exception de Mr Weasley qui s'était porté volontaire pour le premier tour de garde ; Drago ne devant jamais rester seul au cas où une pensée suspecte lui échapperait.

Il laissa paraître quelques pensées désagréables à l'encontre de son geôlier – ce que son dernier feint d'ignorer, par lassitude – mais ne laissa rien échapper de louche.

¤¤¤

Le soir venu, Drago ayant réussi à demeurer le plus possible pensivement muet, ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'assurer sa garde. Celle-ci n'écumait pas de joie à l'idée de devoir surveiller son pire ennemi, celui qui l'avait tant insultée et rabaissée depuis toutes ces années, mais elle n'avait émit aucun commentaire lorsqu'on l'avait assignée de cette tâche, ne voulant pas passer pour une petite fille capricieuse. De plus, pour une fois, ce sera elle qui aura le pouvoir sur lui.

_Tiens, voilà la Granger._

Hermione sursauta en reconnaissant la voix traînante de Drago, mais plus rauque et lointaine ; il n'avait pas parlé mais pensé.

–Oui, me voilà, Malefoy, répondit-elle d'une voix froide. Il paraît que tu n'as rien pensé de toute la journée, excepté cette phrase idiote ? Je me doutais bien que ton esprit était aussi vide et creux que je le soupçonnais, ironisa-t-elle.

–Ah, je ne pense à rien, vraiment ? répliqua Drago, vexé. Eh bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir…

Et pour se venger, Drago se mit à penser à une chanson sorcière des années 60, complètement débile et agaçante, dans le style de _« La danse des canards »_, ce qui emplit toute la pièce et échauffa vite les oreilles d'Hermione.

–Arrête ça ! ordonna-t-elle, totalement agacée. Tu as des goûts musicaux affreux !

–Je pense ce que je veux ! rétorqua Drago d'un air têtu.

–C'est ce qu'on va voir !

–Vous n'aurez pas ma liberté de penser, fanfaronna-t-il en faisant augmenter le volume sonore de sa chanson idiote.

Malgré les cris d'Hermione, Drago passa une heure à enchaîner dans sa tête chanson stupide sur chanson stupide, si bien qu'à la fin, Hermione les eut à son tour toutes en tête, ce qui allait finir par la rendre totalement folle.

_Un petit chaudron_

_(Chaudron ! Chaudron !)_

_Deux petits chaudrons_

_(Chaudron ! Chaudron !)_

_Trois petits chaudrons_

_(Oh yeah ! Chaudron !)_

_Abracadabra, la sorcière de mes rêves apparaît devant moi !_

_(Devant mooiii ! Yeah ! Yeah ! Yeah !)_

Pour cesser d'écouter ses absurdités de chansons, Hermione s'assit à l'autre bout de la pièce pour l'entendre le moins possible, le maudissant intérieurement. Stupide Malefoy ! Il a trouvé le bon moyen de l'agacer. Quelle idée de connaître tant de chansons aussi crétines !

Mais soudain, alors qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si les autres lui en voudraient si jamais elle faisait _accidentellement_ exploser sa cervelle de Drago, elle eut une idée pour le faire cesser. Et cela pourrait même le faire révéler des choses sur Voldemort plus rapidement…

Sans hésiter, elle se saisit alors de sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur Drago avant de s'écrier :

_« Finite Incantatum ! »_

Une étincelle atterrit alors sur la poitrine du jeune homme qui, sur le coup de la surprise, sursauta. Hermione avait voulu lui faire croire qu'elle venait d'annuler le sort, trop agacée par ses chansons, mais elle avait délibérément fait un mauvais geste de la main en accompagnant son sort afin que celui-ci ne fonctionne pas, sans que Drago s'en rende compte.

–Tant pis, pour ce que les autres diront, j'en avais assez de devoir supporter tes stupides chansons ! Que le silence est agréable ! prétendit-elle alors qu'en fait, elle entendait toujours aussi bien qu'avant ce que Drago fredonnait dans sa tête.

Frustré, Drago mit aussitôt en sourdine ses horreurs de chansons avant de sourire d'un air satisfait et suffisant.

–Parfait. Je vais pouvoir enfin penser à ma guise, maintenant…

Hermione jubilait. Son plan fonctionnait enfin. Elle allait pouvoir finalement entendre ses vrais secrets…

Tandis qu'elle tripotait d'un geste automatique un des pans de sa robe, au bout de quelques minutes, la voix pensée lointaine de Drago rompit brusquement le silence qui s'était installé. Hermione fit un énorme bond lorsqu'elle entendit sa pensée :

_Pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle a un beau petit cul…_

–M… Malefoy ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix hystérique.

–Oui ? répondit ce dernier sur le ton de la conversation.

–Je… tu… balbutia-t-elle, toute rouge, ne sachant que dire pour ne pas trahir le fait qu'elle l'entendît toujours.

_Regardez-moi cette petite bouche se tordre comme ça… Je me demanderai quel effet ça ferait de la sentir sur la mienne… ou même ailleurs sur mon corps, peut-être ?_

Totalement choquée, Hermione, rouge comme une pivoine, crut qu'elle allait défaillir. Quel immonde petit vicieux, ce Drago Malefoy ! Alors c'était cela, ses pensées habituelles ? Quel obsédé !

_Elle est toute rouge. Je lui fais sûrement de l'effet. Sûr qu'elle a envie de se jeter sur moi. Si elle pouvait entendre toutes les choses perverses que j'aurais envie de lui faire, là, tout de suite…_

Oh, non, ça, elle ne voulait pas le savoir ! Les yeux écarquillés, Hermione eut le réflexe de reculer lentement vers la porte d'un air choqué.

–Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Granger ? lui demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils. C'est quoi, cette tête ?

Mais Hermione n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'elle devait faire en ce moment à ces « révélations ». Ainsi, ce petit pourri de Drago qui s'était toujours moquée d'elle de la façon la plus méprisante qui soit, cela allant de son sang à ses dents de lapin, fantasmait à présent sur elle… Et d'une manière absolument pas innocente, qui plus est ! C'était la meilleure, celle-là !

–Ce… c'est rien, murmura-t-elle.

–On dirait que tu es sur le point de tourner de l'œil, lui fit remarquer le Serpentard.

Ça, elle n'en était pas loin, en effet !

–Fiche-moi la paix, répliqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, priant pour qu'il pense à autre chose qu'à elle et à ses… _envies_ à son égard.

–Pff, je demandais juste ça comme ça, moi…

_Sale peste… Heureusement que tu es bien foutue… Ça fait passer le temps plus agréablement de pouvoir mater ton petit corps._

Nouveau sursaut pour Hermione qui commençait à en avoir franchement plus qu'assez. Quel pervers ! Il allait le regretter ! Elle ne savait pas comment, mais elle n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser continuer.

_Pas terrible niveau visage, surtout ces cheveux horribles, berk ! Mais par contre, une de ces paires de seins… Merlin !_

–Alors, à quoi penses-tu, Malefoy ? déclara soudain Hermione, espérant le prendre de court pour le faire penser à autre chose.

–Oh, rien de spécial, j'ai des pensées idiotes qui me traversent l'esprit depuis un moment, répondit Drago d'un air naturel. Tiens, à l'instant, j'étais en train de me demander de quoi tu aurais l'air, avec un sac en carton sur la tête…

Il se moquait d'elle, décidemment ! Quel abruti ! Jamais elle n'avait autant eu envie de le frapper qu'en cet instant précis.

Elle leva alors la main, prête à le gifler – tant pis s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi – lorsque Drago, devinant son intention et s'étant libéré sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, lui saisit la main d'un geste vif en lui entourant le poignet avant de la coller au mur.

–Tu m'as l'air bien hystérique, tout à coup, ma petite Granger, murmura-t-il contre son oreille.

–Lâche-moi ! cria cette dernière en tentant de se débattre pour se dégager de son étreinte.

_Oh, ouais, fais la tigresse… J'adore ça !_

Alors qu'Hermione tentait de se débarrasser de Drago qui lui, semblait s'amuser follement, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

–Tout va bien, Hermione ? Nous t'avons entendu cri…

Mr Weasley laissa sa phrase en suspens, en découvrant la position dans laquelle Hermione et Drago se trouvaient, à savoir : collés l'un à l'autre contre le mur, les visages à quelques millimètres de distance, Drago retenant Hermione poignets en l'air et ayant chacun l'air très fébriles, Hermione à présent complètement rouge.

Harry, Maugrey, Lupin, Tonks, ainsi que tous les autres Weasley derrière affichèrent un air tout aussi choqué en les voyant ainsi. Par tous les grands sorciers, _qu'est-ce_ _qu_'Hermione était en train de faire ?

–H… Herm… Hermione ! balbutia Ron.

–Tout va bien ! répondit cette dernière en retrouvant son sang-froid avant de se dégager de Drago. Malefoy m'avait énervée alors je l'ai un peu… secoué, improvisa-t-elle pour justifier leur position douteuse.

–Ah… d'accord, répondit Mrs Weasley qui n'avait pourtant pas quitté sur air ahuri.

–C'est de ma faute, déclara alors Drago d'un air trop poli pour être vrai. Je l'ai aussi agacée en pensant à des chansons stupides alors elle a mis fin à l'incantation pour le moment.

Imbécile de Malefoy ! A présent, elle allait devoir maintenir cette explication alors qu'en fait, le sort faisait toujours effet. Furibonde contre lui et ne sachant plus où se mettre, Hermione baissa les yeux et déclara, l'air bredouille :

–Je suis désolée. Je sais bien que je n'aurais pas dû perdre mon sang-froid et… annuler le sort sans votre permission…

–Ça va, ça va, je comprends, grogna Maugrey. Et je vais prendre la relève dans un instant en relançant le sort. On verra s'il se permet encore des chansons stupides. Je vais la dresser cette petite fouine, moi !

Tandis que chacun était sur le point de repartir, la voix pensante de Drago s'éleva soudain dans les airs sous l'air triomphant de celui-ci.

_Ouf, ils ne se sont doutés de rien. Pourtant, s'ils savaient toutes les folies qu'on vient de faire tous les deux… Leur petite Granger est loin d'être aussi innocente que ça, finalement ! Elle est même sacrément perverse avec tout ce qu'elle m'a fait lui faire…_

Ce fut comme si un éclair venait de traverser chaque visage. Tous devinrent livides et regardèrent Drago, puis Hermione d'un air ahuri et totalement choqué. Ils restèrent muets de stupeur, bouche grande ouverte – surtout Ron – durant plusieurs secondes avant que Tonks ne rompe le silence d'une voix choquée :

–Euh… Je… je peux te voir dans un instant… Hermione ?

–Oui, et moi aussi ! ajouta Ron d'un air furieux.

Totalement écarlate et frémissant de honte et rage, Hermione attendit que tout le monde sorte pour s'en prendre à Drago. Même Maugrey avait quitté la pièce pour quelques minutes, ayant brusquement jugé nécessaire d'aller chercher des cordes plus solides pour attacher Drago… et peut-être même aussi Hermione, par la même occasion.

–ESPECE D'ORDURE ! s'écria-t-elle en le poussant d'un geste rageur et violent contre le mur, une fois seule avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

–J'étais sûr que le sort continuait de fonctionner et que tu m'entendais toujours. Ta ruse n'a pas marché, mais la mienne, si, ricana Drago, apparemment très fier de lui.

–Je vais te tuer ! s'exclama Hermione, complètement furieuse.

–Je cherchais à te déstabiliser et je voulais voir comment tu réagirais en m'entendant penser à des trucs pervers sur toi. C'était très drôle, je dois dire, surtout quand j'ai parlé du sac en plastique sur ta tête…

Tandis que la jeune fille lui lançait un regard féroce, Drago, l'air séducteur, enroula une de ses mains autour de la taille d'Hermione en lui susurrant sur la nuque :

–Non, sérieusement… ça te dit, de tester ?

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N : Eh oui, il n'y a pas que des jolies choses innocentes dans la tête des garçons ! (et des filles non plus d'ailleurs XD) Je suis navrée pour ceux qui auraient voulu des suites aux OS mais bon, il me fallait une chute… Désolée pour la frustration éventuelle lol ¤s'incline¤_

_J'espère que ce mini recueil sur Drago et Hermione vous a plu ;) En tous les cas, merci infiniment d'avoir été si nombreux à me suivre ! Je vous adore !_

_J'ai des nouveaux projets de fics sur eux deux XD D'ailleurs vous découvrirez ma nouvelle fic à chapitres DMHG la semaine prochaine !! Je m'y remets, oui, hihi ! C'est un peu dans le style de _« Help Me Mudblood »_ avec davantage de suspense et de contacts entre eux deux et j'espère vivement qu'elle vous plaira ! _

_Merci de m'avoir suivie ! Encore merci pour vos reviews ! Bisous à tous et bon envol :)_


End file.
